Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera
Description The Lamborghini Gallardo (/ɡaɪˈjɑːrdoʊ/ or gaj-ar-do) is a sports car built by Lamborghini from 2003 to 2013. It is Lamborghini's best-selling model with 14,022 being built throughout its lifetime. Named after a famous breed of fighting bull, the V-10 Gallardo has been Lamborghini's sales leader and stable-mate to a succession of V-12 flagship models—first to the Lamborghini Murciélago (4,099 built between 2001 and 2011), then to the current flagship Lamborghini Aventador. On November 25, 2013, the last Gallardo rolled off the production line. Production of the replacement for the Gallardo, the Huracán, began in 2014. During the 2007 Geneva Auto Show Lamborghini debuted the Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera. The name paid tribute to the construction style of the first Lamborghini production model, the 350GT, designed and built by Carrozzeria Touring and its emphasis on weight reduction. The Superleggera was lighter than the base Gallardo by 100 kg (220 lb) via the use of carbon fibre panels for the rear diffuser, undertray, the rearview-mirror housings, the interior door panels, the central tunnel, engine cover; titanium wheel nuts and carbon fibre sports seats. The engine power was upgraded by 10 bhp (7 kW) thanks to an improved intake, exhaust and ECU (electronic control unit) for a total of 523 bhp (390 kW). The 6-speed E-Gear transmission was standard on US spec models with the 6-speed manual transmission offered as a no cost option. Versions The Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera has been released in the following 1/64 scale versions: See also *﻿Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Gallery Aasddx (17).jpg Trfdsd46.jpg SDC10181.JPG IMG_20130510_173045.jpg P1050087.JPG Aasddx_(19).jpg Sfdg.jpg Aaaghdk (6).jpg Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera side.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera side view Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera rear.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera rear view Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera front.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera front view Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera.jpeg|Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-Superleggera PA161014.JPG|Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera by Martín Benitez PA161015.JPG|Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera by Martín Benitez PA161016.JPG|Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera by Martín Benitez ga.JPG 55..JPG|2011 Packaged 15cs3248lamborghini800.jpg|Hot Wheels 2015 - Color Shifters - City 32/48 - Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Superleggera - White & Red 15cs3248lamborghini800.jpg|Hot Wheels 2015 - Color Shifters - City 32/48 - Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Superleggera - White & Red 2012 All Stars_Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Supperleggera_126-247.jpg 2013LGLP570-4S.JPG|2013 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera from HW City - Nightburnerz Lambo Gall LP 570-4 Superl - City 29 - 13 - 1.jpg|Lambo Gall LP 570-4 Superl - City 29 - 13 - 1 Lambo Gall LP 570-4 Superl - City 29 - 13 - 2.jpg|Lambo Gall LP 570-4 Superl - City 29 - 13 - 2 Lambo Gall LP 570-4 Superl - City 29 - 13 - 3.jpg|Lambo Gall LP 570-4 Superl - City 29 - 13 - 3 External Links *Entertainment / FORZA: LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP 570-4 SUPERLEGGERA Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:Lamborghini Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:2011 New Models Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:Italian Cars Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:Retro Entertainment Category:Replica Entertainment Category:Mix D - Forza Motorsport Series Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:Color Shifters Category:Supercars Category:Designer Unknown